Five Days in a Week
by Memequeen-Luvs-Chocolate
Summary: (Human AU) My life has been a big series of twists and turns and loop-d-loops. So naturally, I'm a bit opposed to change. But sometimes, change is necessary, and the universe will force the change upon you in whatever way it deems appropriate. I honestly hate the ways it deems appropriate.


**Hello! This is a FNaF human AU story entirely invented by me (This does NOT mean I own the FNaF franchise, I don't). Some of the personalities are similar to Rebornica's AU, but not really. Also I did slightly copy the beginning of this fic from the Big Hero 6 plot (owned by Disney, not me). The beginning of this chapter is told from Toy Bonnie's point of view. The bonnies are boys, Mangle and Marionette (appearing later) are girls, and BB and JJ exist.**

 **Just a warning, there are dark references in this story (e.g.: child abuse) but thats as bad as it gets. Slight swearing, when a character is upset.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Bonbon P.O.V.)**

When I was born, my parents were so happy to have a baby girl. They already had a son, my older brother Bonnie, and they really wanted a girl. They named me Beatrice.

Imagine what a let-down it was for them when I turned out to be transgender.

I changed my name to Brennan, but my family and friends call me Bonbon, I much prefer Bonbon. Bonnie was the first to accept me. It took some time, but my mom also accepted me eventually. My dad however was a different story. He refused to accept that his 'little girl' was no more. In fact, he refused to accept me to such an extent, that he abused me both physically and mentally. He kept saying I was a mistake, that god would punish me and I'd go to hell. That was sadly the least-harmful of the things he did to me.

It kept escalating, until the last, and worst, time he abused me. I won't go into details, but lets just say, it started with dad coming home drunk, and ended with me awaking in a hospital room twelve hours later, only to find out my mother was dead, and my father was in prison for child abuse, attempted rape, and manslaughter.

All I had left was my brother, but that was enough for me.

My brother was above legal age, so he could care for me (I was 14). Since he didn't make enough money at his grocery store job to keep up with our house rent, we moved in with his two best friends Freddy and Chica, who were dating. Freddy's family owned a pizzeria, and we lived above it. Even with all three of them working, they only just made enough money to pay the rent. So I decided to help out, but not in the way one would expect.

Instead of getting a regular job like my brother, my 'job' was to show up at the old pizzeria off of Midway street, with a deck of cards. There we would gamble, and thats how I'd pitch in.

And thats were I found myself now. Well, mare specifically, thats where I found myself running away from.

Usually it's just me and three other guys, thats how its always been. But today, there was someone new. His name was Foxy, and he was a pirate.

Literally.

He stole tons of money from all sorts of people, weather it was from cheating in gambling or just breaking into their house. Lucky for me, I know a snake when I see one, and I was prepared for venom.

I beat him, and he was NOT happy. Another thing about this guy, he _hates_ losing. He and his crew came after me, cornered me into a wall. I could tell they were going to beat me, maybe even kill me, and they would've had Bonnie not followed my that night to see where I was going.

He drove right up, pulled me on his motorbike, and we drove off, the thugs in hot pursuit.

As we drove, my brother turned around to yell at me.

"Backlot gambling?! Bonbon that's _illegal_! What were you thinking?!" He cried as we drove.

"No, _betting_ on backlot gambling is illegal, but definitely worth it!" I smiled. My happiness didn't last long though, as we turned the corned and stopped short, a police car right in front of us.

Our faces froze, this would not end well.

* * *

"Oh thank god you guys are ok!" Said Chica, as she walked out of the police house, Bonnie and I in tow. We both glanced at each other sheepishly, while still smirking. Thats when Chica turned around to face me and slapped me across the face. _Hard_. I didn't mind too much, Chica was kind of like the mom I've never had, so I was expecting her to be pissed.

"Now mind telling me _WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?!_ _Backlot gambling?!_ Honestly Bonbon I thought you knew better. You could've been killed!" She cried.

I looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry Chica." I muttered. My brother let out a little laugh, which wasn't a good idea. Chica whirled around to face him, raging.

"And _YOU_! _You're_ supposed to be _responsible_ for your brother! Not going and getting arrested with him!" I smirked as Chica scolded him.

"Sorry Chica." He said, embarrassed.

We drove home in silence, Chica's face as red as a tomato.  
When we arrived home, Chica marched us straight up to our room, neither of us being stupid enough to say otherwise.

"Now you two stay here and think about what you did." She shut the door, leaving us both in silence.  
We giggled as we heard her raging down the hall about how stupid we had been.

"We'd better come up with some kind of apology before Chica starts stress-baking again." Said Bonnie, as I collapsed backwards on his bed.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, even though I hadn't heard a word he said. I pulled out my phone, and opened the poker game app on it. Bonnie looked over and sighed.

I glanced up. "What?"

Bonnie stared at me, a small smile crossing his face. "Seriously dude? You just got majorly busted by the fuzz _and_ Chica for backlot gambling, and now your playing poker on your phone? Dumb move bro, dumb move."

"Ha ha, your just jealous because I'm better at gambling than you are, and I make more money than you do." I smirked as my brother scoffed.

"Um Excuse me? Your forgetting who taught you everything you know. And just so were clear, I could beat you in a hand any day. But thats not what this is about." He took a breath.

"Your a smart kid Bonbon, you could do so much. Why do you waste your potential on gambling?" I sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Go to school? Get good grades? Be the perfect honor roll child? Gambling brings in money, which puts food on the table. You know that as well as I do." My brother sighed again.

"It's not you job to take care of the family, that's mine. Your a kid Bonbon, act like one. Go out with your real friends, not your gambling pals. Go to a party, not an abandon pizzeria. Do well in school, get a job, don't live as a criminal. That's not what mom would've wanted."

I rubbed my forehead. I hate when he talks about mom. Bonnie looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, how about this? Sign up for the city science fair with your friends. It's held at your school, so it wont be too inconvenient. They even give out $500 dollars to the winner. Do it for me bro, please?" He was making that pathetically stupid puppy-dog face again, which was still strangely adorable.

"Ok ok fine, I'll enter the science fair with Fred an Chic." Bonnie fist-pumped the air.

"Yes! Better come up with a project bro, you've got a week to submit your idea to the committee."

I froze. "WHAT?! I CAN'T COME UP WITH AN IDEA THAT QUICK!"

But he wasn't listening anymore. I moaned into my pillow, laughing because I had no idea what I was going to do.

"But that's a tomorrow problem." And I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you didn't hate the story. The other toys will be introduced next chapter.**


End file.
